


Hogar, lluvia, y (mal) escritura

by La_Astenia_del_Rey



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Bad Writing, Español | Spanish, I Blame Tumblr, I Ship It, I Tried, M/M, My First Fanfic, OOC, Out of Character, Rare Pairings, aiuda
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Astenia_del_Rey/pseuds/La_Astenia_del_Rey
Summary: Murphy sueña con alguien, ese alguien sueña con él.
Relationships: Murphy Pendleton/Henry Townshend
Kudos: 1





	Hogar, lluvia, y (mal) escritura

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, unas cuantas cosas
> 
> 1\. No puedo creer que este leyendo esto (si es que llega a suceder), vaya pareja esta, pero de alguna manera me encariñe hace tiempo
> 
> 2\. Este es mi primer fic, no obstante ya había "escrito" cosas antes, pero creo que la mejor manera de mejorar es dejándolos aquí para tener retro alimentación, así que, no dudes en dejar comentarios constructivos :D (reiterante, si es que llega a pasar jksjkskjs)
> 
> 3\. Pues nada, ojalá llegue a gustar XD

Era como despertarme sin haber estado completamente lúcido, podía sentir la pesadez de mi cuerpo y párpados, siendo lo más visible la neblina que causaba la lluvia.

Sin nada alrededor

Sin edificios, ni casas, ni calles

La absoluta nada

Simplemente el otro, y yo.

Aquél hombre se veía tan agotado, con todo el cabello plasmado en su cara, dejando ver solo uno de sus ojos..

¿En qué momento le había dado mi chamarra?

El agua golpeaba mi rostro, de aquellas gotas grandes, gordas, dolorosas, y sin embargo, no sentía frío, no había sensación de calor tampoco.

Una permanencia de nada, que tan solo brindaba la alusión de algo.

Recuerdo que mi voz sonaba dormida, cansada. Y lo único que logró concebir fue un tenue:

¿Quién eres?

A cambio, solo recibí una sonrisa pequeña, y una vaga muestra de remordimiento. 

Y en el momento de intentar hablar de nuevo, el sueño acaba, casi como diciendo respuesta incorrecta, siempre igual, siempre lo mismo.

Una y otra y otra vez.

— Bastante tarde es para que continúes durmiendo, ¿No lo crees hijo?

—...De nuevo no he logrado saber nada...este pueblo...ahora parece ser que también quiere joderme los sueños

—La negatividad no lleva a ninguna parte, tal vez si dejaras un poco de eso de lado podrías descubrir lo que ignoras.

Me levante de mala gana de la banca, tanto tiempo estuve allí acostado que al hacerlo me sentía como una marioneta con sus hilos todos enredados. Por lo menos el clima no era peor que ayer, hoy simplemente se sentía la humedad en el aire.

—¿No se supone que deba estar entregando cartas señor cartero?— sabía que no me serviría de nada contestar de esa forma, pero aún así lo hice, por lo menos así enseñaría que estaba realmente de muy mal humor.

—Así es señor Pendleton, y aun con tantas cartas a mi cuidado decidí quedarme a charlar un rato con usted— decidió responder, con ese tono tan ameno suyo — Dicen por ahí que hablando se entiende la gente, así que, señor Pendleton, ¿Tiene algo de lo que desea compartir con este viejo repartidor?

Como de costumbre, apareciendo casi omnisciente cada vez que me encuentro desviado. Estando en Silent Hill hasta lo irreverente se vuelve cosa banal.

Si lo irreverente es banal, tal vez esto sea...

—Últimamente— comencé a hablar, firmemente, con el vigor que sabría, necesitaría, para el día que me esperaba — He estado teniendo este sueño, día tras día siempre es lo mismo, me despierto en medio de un aguacero terrible, me encuentro junto a un hombre que jamás había visto antes, y cuando intento hablarle no logró resultado, después, simplemente me despierto

—mmm...ya veo... y este otro hombre, ¿Nunca dice nada?, ¿Hace algo?

—No realmente, cuando le hablo, solo....sonríe, fuera de eso nada

—¿Con que palabra te diriges hacia él, hijo?

—Pues...solo digo «¿Quién eres?», me despierto antes de poder decir otra cosa—El cartero se puso a pensar, sus movimientos debería parecerme cómicos, analizando mientras te frotas la barbilla, con lo ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia arriba, una imagen sacada de caricaturas infantiles.  
Yo...desconozco todo ello... desde que Charlie....desde que él...

—Tal vez no sea la pregunta adecuada

_Como diciendo «respuesta incorrecta»_

—...¿Una pregunta...inadecuada?

—Así es, respuesta errónea a un cuestionamiento que no debería estar allí

—¿Y que se supone que deba preguntar?— respondí, con el vigor centrándose en emociones innecesarias— «¿Como estás?, ¿Que te parece el clima?, ¿Por qué tienes mi chaqueta?», como PODRÍA siquiera preguntar algo en específico en un sueño, ¡siendo en uno donde siempre pasa EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO!

No respondió, ¿Es esto acaso una respuesta incorrecta de nuevo?

La nada perturbaba el ambiente, y la humedad se transformaba en pequeños hilos de agua. Estando ahí parado, hablando de cosas disparatadas sin sentido, quiero salir de aquí, ya quiero dejar este lugar, necesito irme, no tengo por qué desvelar sueños extraños con tipos melancólicos en ellos, lo que necesito ahora mismo, es regresar.

Regresar a casa, aun signifique pudrirme en la cárcel.

—Sin duda, esas son muy buenas preguntas— su voz causó que cesarán mis pensamientos, provocó que solo lo escuchase a él— Sin embargo, debo admitir que aunque un ¿Cómo estás? sea cortés o ¿Qué te parece el clima? sean preguntas bastante regulares, pienso que en estos casos sería mejor intentar llegar a donde se halla esta persona

—¿Buscarlo?

—Correcto, creo que la conversación fluiría mas estando en lugar mejor que parados bajo la lluvia— terminaba, mientras lentamente se dirigía a la calle— Fue un gusto saludarte de nuevo hijo, pero creo que ya debería irme, no me gustaría llevar trabajo extra esta tarde.

—Ah...bien, sí, claro, hasta...luego

—Buena tarde señor Pendleton— finalizó, mientras su figura desaparecía entre la neblina y las calles de Silent Hill.

Debería preguntar acaso ¿Dónde estás?

El agua golpeaba mi rostro, de aquellas gotas grandes, gordas, dolorosas, y sin embargo, no sentía frío, no había sensación de calor tampoco.

Una permanencia de nada, que tan solo brindaba la alusión de algo.

Recuerdo que mi voz sonaba expectante, inquieta. Esbocé claramente un:

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde te encuentras?_

Puedo ver reflejado en su rostro satisfacción.

Él toma mi mano, y me guía, mientras avanzamos puedo observar que en medio de esta nada, vagamente surge de la neblina un edificio, es como los libros de cuentos infantiles, de aquellos cuyas figuras saltan de sus páginas tras leerlas.

_Avenida Landslane_

_¿Allí?_

Asiente con la cabeza, puedo sentir como el sueño esta a punto de desvanecerse

_Iré, prometo que iré_

Vaga promesa para ambos

Promesa que de alguna forma, espero que me de esperanza

Diciendo adiós, bajo la lluvia, me desprendo de su mano.

Jamás había deseado tanto no despertar.

Tantos monstruos, tantos de ellos, ¿vale la pena seguir?

Falta poco, no se si podré llegar, estoy tan cansado, mi sangre se difumina con la lluvia, llegando a los edificios, busco intensamente al de mi sueño, tengo miedo de que esto fuera en vano.

Decido echar a la suerte con el más parecido, subo con dificultad las escaleras, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, ellos siguen cerca, no puedo permitirme más heridas. 

Me hallo con ventanas todas iguales. Sucias, polarizadas y mojadas. 

_clack, clack, clack_

Habla una de ellas.

_clack, clack, clack_

Y me guio con el sonido hasta llegar a una, igual a las demás, sucia, polarizada y mojada, pero con un suave click se abre, y dentro del apartamento esta él, esperándome.

Esta vez no hubo sueños, supongo que podría deberse a mi fatiga. Jamás había descansado tan bien en mi estancia improvista en este pueblo, aun siendo en un sillón viejo de un desconocido. Bueno, tal vez, no sea tan desconocido.  
Levanto la mirada, e intento deshacerme de los vestigios de mi descanso, el lugar no es nada lindo, nada limpio. Es oscuro, frío y claustrofóbico, y pensar que este podría ser mi nuevo santuario. Intento buscarle, al hombre misterioso de mis sueños....por mas burdo que suene, sin embargo, no logro desde esta perspectiva, por lo que decido finalmente abandonar el sillón, lo primero que noto es que he dejado de sangrar. mis heridas están cubiertas.  
Después de eso no necesite esforzarme tanto para buscarlo, estaba allí, parado cerca del corredor, parecía...temeroso, ¿Será de mi?, probablemente, por un momento pensé que estaba adherido a ese espacio, no se movía ni un centímetro, parecía no pestañear, y no ayudaban nada la oscuridad que cubría sus facciones casi por completo.

Pasados unos segundos casi eternos, él procedió a acercarse, lento y cuidadoso.

—No puedo creer que esto sea real— comenté primero, y en verdad, creía en esas palabras, realmente lo hacía— Yo...pensé, todas esas veces que soñé contigo, que estaba volviéndome loco, nunca en mi vida había tenido un sueño tan, tan concreto...¿sabes?— pensé en su posible respuesta, miles y miles de palabras transformadas en oraciones, y sin embargo, silencio fue todo lo que obtuve. Incomodidad.

—Tú... ¿Sabes quién soy?, por favor... ¡Dime que no soy el único que soñó con todo...eso!— eso pareció haber tenido impacto, sus ojos se expandieron un poco. Sorpresa, ¿será?. Un movimiento, su mano apuntando a su oído, leves toques a este. 

—…No puede ser...ah...eres...sordo— admito que por alguna extraña razón, mis esperanzas se cayeron al suelo, y con ellas directo al sillón, desearía estar dormido más tiempo. Un movimiento brusco, su mano agitándose cerca de mi rostro. Su boca intenta esbozar sonidos, nada surge. Mi mente quedó en blanco, no puede escuchar, no puede hablar, no puede, no puede...es que acaso estoy condenado a.....

Un tirón fuerte a mi chaqueta

Uno que me saca de mis divagaciones pesimistas. De pronto, un papel frente a mis ojos.

_Me llamo Henry Townshend, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

Henry

Ese es su nombre

Saco mi libreta del bolsillo y sin pensar dos veces en mi respuesta, escribo

_Murphy Pendleton_

Henry se acerca más, y este se sienta al lado mío, apoyó su trozo de papel a la mesa frente a nosotros, escribió:

_—¿Qué está pasando?_

—Si supiera te lo diría, estoy en ceros— me miró fijamente — Ah perdona, perdona...

Intenté escribir lo más rápido y legible posible para contestar _—Disculpa, no suelo tratar a menudo con personas...sordas_ — a cambio, recibo la misma mirada, pero esta vez, confundida

 _—No soy sordo_ — Se halló escrito en su papel...¿No es sordo?

 _—¿No lo eres?_ — agita su cabeza para confirmarlo _—¿Mudo?_ — niega con su cabeza, continuó escribiendo entonces.

 _—Parece que no podemos hablar aquí, yo tampoco puedo escucharte...¿A menos que seas sordomudo?_ — Esto ultimo hizo que me sintiera tonto...de nuevo, una cosa más para añadir a la lista infinita del por que repudiar a Silent Hill.

El vago sonido de lápiz contra papel

 _—¿Tienes hambre?_ — asiento desinteresado. Él se levantó hacia la cocina y comenzó a preparar algo, estaba seguro que fuera lo que fuera me daría igual, en situaciones como estás, cualquier cosa es bien recibida.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

La cena acabada, la mesa acomodada y un nuevo arsenal de papel y lápiz, nos dispusimos a continuar la conversación

—¿Qué sucedió para que acabaras aquí?— anoté y se lo pase a Henry, quién lo leyó con cierta...parsimonia...

_—Este es mi departamento, vivo aquí, esto es Ashfield, ¿Qué sucedió para que tu terminaras aquí? o en mis sueños, ¿Cómo llegaste a ellos?_

_—¿Ashfield?, no, esto no es Ashfield, estamos en Silent Hill_

_—No es posible, no lo es, esta mañana estaba en Ashfield, y al momento de irme a dormir apareciste tú_

— me levante bruscamente, ¿Podría ser esto mi oportunidad de salir de esta pesadilla?, fui hasta la entrada, pero solo me topé con enormes cadenas sellándola, era imposible abrir la puerta, ¿Acaso él las puso ahí?, ¿Por qué?

Necesito respuestas

_—¡¿Que demonios hacen esas cadenas ahí?!_

Henry súbitamente palideció, corrió hasta donde le apunté previamente, al momento de ver el espacio soltó un suspiro de alivio, volteó hacia mi, y pude observar su enojo, subyugado. Regreso y con fuerza de más hacia mi pecho, me entregó su respuesta.

_—Acabas de darme el peor susto, no hay cadenas ahí, ¡no hay nada!, deja de decir tonterías, por favor._

Pero...si dice no haber, ¿Por qué si puedo verlas?, son bastante creíbles para mí.

 _—Tu apartamento, descríbelo. A mis ojos, esta bastante oscuro, enormes cadenas obstruyen la puerta, además, esta un poco sucio y descuidado, sin ofender_ — Henry se percató de que las cosas no andaban completamente bien, seguía un poco molesto, pero de cualquier forma decidimos continuar la «conversación» en la pequeña sala.

_—Aparentemente, lo estamos viendo de maneras distintas. Tengo las luces encendidas, está iluminado por completa la habitación, todos los cuartos en realidad están iluminados, y como te dije, en la puerta no hay nada. Aparte, limpio con frecuencia el lugar. No entiendo que esta pasando, y no creo poder entenderlo si llegara a saber de que trata todo esto, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que por alguna razón debes estar aquí, por lo menos hasta que pase lo que tenga que pasar._

_—No, yo creo que, el que este aquí, simplemente hace que las cosas no vayan de la manera en la cuál deberían ir, dices que estamos en Ashfield, pues yo sigo en Silent Hill, quiera o no, si quiero que «pase algo» debo regresar y encontrar una manera definitiva para regresar a casa_

— Si bien, estaba claro que era necesario salir de nuevo, yo mismo estaba dubitativo, pero, solo tengo dos opciones, o quedarme aquí sin la posibilidad de salir, o volver, volver a las calles e intentar a costa de mi vida, hallar la manera de romper esta pesadilla.

Todo o nada

Henry tomó su tiempo para aceptarlo, daba la impresión de ser alguien que se preocupa demasiado.

Descansé un poco más, y una vez recobrado las fuerzas, salí por la misma ventana por la cual llegué a esta nueva, peculiar situación. Volvería, eso estaba claro, más no sabría cuándo, o sí llegaría a hacerlo en una sola pieza.

Es todo o nada 

Se convirtió en una rutina.

Salir, volver, salir, volver.

Un infinito defectuoso, frágil.

Nunca tocamos temas sensibles al «hablar», él jamás mencionó sobre las cadenas, o el por qué estaban allí. Hablé con Henry sobre Charlie...pero omitiendo aspectos que verdaderamente, no deseaba recordar.

_—Sinceramente no tienes pinta de fotógrafo, te creería más si dijeras que eres oficinista o algo similar_

_—Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada, no lo hice contigo, y para ser honesto, creo que debo evitar recodar esa frase más a menudo_

_—Robar un auto no es un crimen TAN grave, ¿sabes?_

_—Y una persecución de diez horas en dicho auto, que resulta ser uno de policía, y resistirse a la ley ¿No lo es?, y pensar que te atraparon por aquí cerca..._

Cada día que pasaba, con cada experiencia reveladora y traumática que vivía, las cuales me causaban una tormenta de emociones, una vez llegada la hora de volver al apartamento 302, todo eso de solventaba, todo se disipaba, y mi mente se llenaba de parsimonia cuando estaba con él, Henry, la única persona, si realmente era real, con la que podía charlar como si nada malo pasara.

_—¿Qué piensas hacer una vez termine todo?_

_—No lo se, pero si pudiera, quisiera ir a visitar a mi hijo, hace tiempo que no dejo flores, pero conociendo a la oficial Cunningham, puede que no llegue a suceder_

_—Si no te molesta, podría hacerlo, de tu parte, solo si quieres, yo, no me quiero entrometer si no lo deseas_

_—No te estas entrometiendo, además, eso me gustaría mucho, gracias Henry_

_—No hay problema, Murphy_

Creí que, esto solo sería algo pasajero, un espacio tácito en una situación agonizante, mis sentimientos deben estar confundidos, esto solo es resultado de la falta de contacto con gente real, me lo repito a mi mismo diario. Henry esta causándome confusión. Debo dejar que esto se lo lleve la lluvia, así como mis pesares, así como mis pecados.

_—Muy lindo el tapete nuevo, ¿eh?, «Welcome Home», realmente tierno, aunque un poco raro dejarlo al pie de la ventana_

_—No entiendo, ¿Es sarcasmo?_

_—No, no lo es, ¡juro que no lo es!, en serio, creo que es...lindo_

_—Oh, me alegro, Eileen me dijo que debería tener uno, pero no pensé en conseguirlo hasta ahora, por que al fin y al cabo, ¿Para que debería tenerlo si vivo solo?, siento que esa clase de cosas son más para cuando familia, o gente cercana viene a menudo_

_—¿Me consideras gente cercana?, hipotéticamente hablando, ¿En que categoría de gente cercana entraría?_

_—Bueno, no se con exactitud ¿Amigos?, no se si seamos amigos, ¿Lo somos?_

¿Amigos?

Y finalmente, el día llegó, sin siquiera darme cuenta de ello, simplemente sucedió

_—...Hemos localizado a todos menos a uno: Pendleton, Murphy_

Anne Cunningham mantuvo su mirada en la mía, y su resolución se hizo evidente

—Pendleton ha muerto, cambio

_—Confirmado, cambio y fuera_

—¿Tu...estarás bien?— hable, mi voz sonaba muerta, casi desconocida.

—Será mejor que te vayas— respondió autoritariamente

Le di la espalda, no solo a ella, sino también a ese panorama casi artístico, la lluvia había cesado, era libre, por fin era libre, pero mis mis pensamientos más profundos seguían encarcelados, sin saber que me depararía, emprendí mi camino, lejos del bosque, lejos de Silent Hill.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

La perilla giró, y dejo pasar al interior del apartamento a Henry, éste maniobraba bolsas llenas de comida, suficiente para varias raciones, cuidadosamente dejó los artículos en la cocineta. El silencio incomoda, pensó mientras encendía el televisor para crear ruido muerto que lo alejarán de la soledad, uno a uno vaciaba y guardaba los alimentos.

_Y en las últimas noticias, el camión que trasladaba a varios reos de la prisión estatal Ryall ha sido ubicado y la mayoría de los involucrados ya han sido puesto bajo vigilancia, sin embargo, nos informan que hubo una victima fatal, lamentablemente sus restos no pudieron ser encontrados, se especula que estos puedan estar dentro del lago, a orillas del bosque del pueblo de Silent Hill.  
Una búsqueda con buzos especializados se llevará a cabo en los días que vienen._

Henry mantenía el ritmo y poco a poco las bolsas de papel terminaban vacías

_La victima de este suceso era conocido como Murphy Pendleton_

El ruido muerto cobró vida de manera artificial, súbitamente el silencio parecía más amigable. Henry escucho, y vio como la cara de aquél que lo había ayudado a salir de la soledad era plasmada en la fría superficie del televisor. Ese que había alumbrado con animosidad sus días, Murphy, quién, de manera sorpresiva, despertó emociones no conocidas, ahora estaba....

Henry, de nuevo, estaba solo. Y el silencio volvió al apartamento 302.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Llovía a cántaros, de esa clase de lluvia que es fina, y se siente como la resolución de un día agotador, Ashfield se veía diferente, vibraba de manera...inusual, tal cuál un cuadro de Monet. Los tonos azules y grises que se encontraban en el ambiente habían creado una atmósfera melancólica pero dulce. La gotas chocaban incesantemente contra la ventana del departamento, desde su perspectiva solo se veía como la gente huía sin éxito de la lluvia, dentro, debería sentirse acogedor, pero el humor de Henry solo se asemejaba a las pisadas rápidas y enojadas de la gente afuera.

Casi un mes ya había pasado, no hubo oportunidad de tan siquiera acudir al funeral, uno simbólico, no se encontró absolutamente nada que se pudiera enterrar. En sueños lo veía, justo como en el principio, solo que al levantarse, podía darse cuenta de que eran solo eso, sueños y nada más.

_Toc, Toc, Toc_

La puerta principal susurró levemente, casi imperceptible. Henry lo omitió. 

_Toc, Toc, Toc_

Continuó, esta vez más firme, como ofreciendo una tentación a Henry, este lo pensó, dudaba, no quería ver a nadie, Eileen había tenido que visitarlo por qué se negaba a contestar sus llamadas, el lugar que juró ella jamás regresaría.

_Toc, Toc, Toc_

Añadió la puerta, y el sonido perpetuó la mente de Henry, a tempo lento fue a ver quien causaba tanto alboroto, y al abrir, el mundo se apagó. Solo el sonido de la lluvia permanecía en ese momento.

Allí estaba él, de carne y hueso, tangible, presente, hace unas semanas que no lo veía.  
Debo seguir dormido, no quería darse falsas esperanzas, _Exacto, es un sueño, como los de siempre, en cualquier momento voy a despertar y entonces nada de esto será...._

—....Real, no miento... tarde mucho en encontrarte, ¿sabes?, jamás mencionaste un lugar específico de Ashfield, mi única pista fue que estaba cerca de la estación del metro— su voz no era como pensó que sería, aquel instrumento sonaba grave, triste y casi ronco, en comparación a lo que su imaginación muchas veces trató de rellenar, algo suave, juguetón y vivaz— Tuve que buscar bastante, no tenía fe, por suerte me topé con el intendente del edificio, mucha suerte en realidad, si me preguntas— seguía y seguía hablando, mientras lo hacía, su voz se tornaba cada vez más fuerte en comparación a la lluvia.

—¿Henry?....¿Estás bien?

—Yo....la televisión

—¿La...televisión?

—Ella dijo que, dijo que no, que no había....que no te encontraron, que habías...— poco reconocía su propia voz, durante las semanas pocas veces la usó.

—¡Ah!, eso...bueno, te debo una disculpa, es...una larga historia, la versión corta, es que no lo estoy... ¡no estoy muerto! y muchas cosas pasaron, primero tuve que conseguir cosas para que no me reconocieran y eso hizo que me desviara un poco del plan original, además de que, aunque me arrepiento mucho, tuve que tomar unos cuantos billetes «prestados» por que no tenía dinero y después yo.....

—Murphy, bienvenido a casa

La lluvia, como ruido de fondo, era una sinfonía, una orquesta en conjunto a los sonidos de las aves, las pisadas de gente huyendo, y de los autos que hacía saltar los charcos como címbalos exuberantes.

—Henry...he llegado a casa

Completamente rodeados del uno del otro, en su absoluta totalidad, finalmente.


End file.
